Distal radius, or Colles' fractures, frequently occur in older adults after a fall. When wrist functionality is compromised, activities of daily living become difficult. Colles1 fractures are associated with complications such as secondary osteoarthritis and nonunions. Even in ideal situations substantial short- and long-term disability can result. Therefore, it is of interest to reduce the frequency with which these fractures occur. A finite element model of the wrist, incorporating relevant soft tissue and bone-density based material properties, is proposed. Experimentally derived boundary conditions including wrist flexion, ulna deviation, and all dynamic force components, will be applied to the model. Geometry and bone density information will be derived from high-resolution CT data. The effects of hand position and loading will be examined. Additionally, the effects of varying bone density will be explored. The aim of this work is to determine whether an optimal hand placement for exists that minimizes risk of fracture. A second aim of this work is to determine whether changes in bone density can lead to significantly decreased risk of fracture, and whether the level of density increase required is in a feasibly obtainable range for older adults.